


Escape to Our Reality

by FutureWells



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureWells/pseuds/FutureWells
Summary: What if Monika came to our world? Through a glitch in this world of infinite choices, to visit one of the players, out of the millions who played the game.How would this permanent change affect him?This story is not suitable for those who aren't Doki Doki Literature Club purists.





	1. Disclaimer

So... this should be assumed by now, but have you read the preview summary of this work?

 

... Well, if you haven't, I'll explain.

 

This story I'm writing... It's somewhat of a purist story. Yes, this is still indeed a fanfiction, and you wouldn't expect any less. 

 

But... Doki Doki Literature Club has been corrupted. Unexplained crossovers with K-Pop, Phineas and Ferb, The Emoji Movie, Lord of the Flies, The Bee Movie, Shrek... _It's all fucking disgusting_.

 

 

Crossovers with other animes, Pokemon, and Super Smash Bros can stay. They're relevant. Dan Salvato has implied of these genres in the game. So it's respectful to his work.

But to tie DDLC in with some completely unrelated TV show or movie is flat out disrespectful. True, he might have known that his game might have become the next Undertale, but still. It's a deeper story addressing real issues like suicide and depression, and that deserves some respect.

So those of you writers who are doing these disrespectful crossovers and reading this,  _fuck off_. I don't care what you have to say or think. If you had any respect for the game you'd stop. So leave now.

 

Whew. Now, since that's out of the way... here's what the story's going to be about.

We all have to confront our fears, right? Natsuki's best girl in my opinion, but I love all the Dokis, and seeing cute art of any of them absolutely melts my heart. However, I'm a bit scared of Monika.

So this is about dealing with the fallout of trying to find a good ending. 

There will be a reference to Phathom's DDLC mod: A Brand New Day. I'm giving credit where it needs to be, since it's a great mod.

Possibly there will be alternate storylines swapping Monika with Yuri or Sayori or Natsuki, or maybe all four of them eventually making it to our reality. But there will be differences as to how the story pans out.


	2. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player, who will be called MC-kun from here on out, has just finished the game. He's taking the time to process all of these feelings of regret.
> 
> He has a strange dream though...
> 
> Also, MC-kun has come to realize that like Natsuki, he's a tsundere. So you will see traces of her personality and way of thinking through him as the story progresses

You know, when this first started getting popular, I wondered, why is it a visual novel of all things?

So I decided to see what it's all about. I myself am Japanese, so it's not weebish of me at all to like it. 

And well... what captivated me was when I saw a friend playing the game, reading with Natsuki. Seeing that smile... the cutest thing ever in the world... melted my heart.

True love became clear for me for the first time. It wasn't about _posture_.

 

But now I regret it all.

 

Why wasn't I there for Sayori? Why couldn't I support her when she needed it? Why didn't I walk her home when she wasn't feeling well?

Why couldn't I be there in Act 2 to read with Natsuki? When she needed it most... and it was the only thing she looked forward to in her day. Why couldn't I protect her from her father?

Why did Monika corrupt shy, sweet Yuri into a yandere intent on driving all of us to hell?

 

There has to be a way to save them... But perhaps if I sleep on it, things will get better.

 

Zzz...

 

_Can you hear me?_

 

A voice. It sounds... like Monika. From Act 2 in the game.

 

I wake up in a cold sweat. What does this mean?


	3. Brand New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lengthy searching, MC-kun has found a way that just might give him the happy endiing he's been looking for.
> 
> But something goes horribly awry.
> 
> Also, there's a little reference to Colress from Pokemon BW2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental conversations will start and end with ( )
> 
> ABND Monika is somewhat of an omnscient version where she remembers all saves from the original, but not quite at the understanding of Post-game Monika.

Well. It's Sunday. Thank God it's the weekend.

 

I spend the day searching through mods that just might fix the game.

 

Whew. There it is. 

 

A mod made by Reddit user Phathom - DDLC: A Brand New Day. _It's time to be a fucking hero_. 

 

Alright, this just might work! It's already night though.

 

 _Opening DDLC_... _I'm sorry, but an exception has occurred_. Wait, this isn't in the mod's playthroughs! What the hell's going on?

 

The computer screen's brightness intensifies to a dangerous level, and outside of my grandparents' house, the world is enveloped in a white light for about 5 seconds. Based on the remaining reflection of this fading light, it seems to be from a portal.

 

I grab my liquid nitrogen gun. Whatever the reason for this portal's appearance, it can't be good. _I disagree_ with what's going on, and I will need to draw out _my full power_.

 

I open the door, running through the garage, headfirst down into the sidewalk and into the rain.

 

"Whoever's out there, show yourselves!". I look around. The portal seemed to have vanished. Then suddenly, one of my neighbors' motion detecting lights turns on. And it's certainly not me who triggered it, since I'm too far away...

 

I quickly adjust my glasses and spin around. But something seems familiar. A girl wearing the usual schoolgirl uniform, with a ponytail and a white ribbon stands before me.

 

"Uhhh!" I almost start falling back in surprise, but realize what's happening early enough so I reduce it to a lean. A typical anime trope that I didn't think I'd actually do in real life.

 

It's Monika. Mostly out of fear, I tighten my grip on the liquid nitrogen gun. So that dream? It was a warning, and I probably ignored it.

 

Monika notices me at this point. "It... it's you!"

 

 _Oh. Not good_. 

 

"MC-kun!" Monika calls out in ecstatic joy, and starts walking towards me.

 

(While that name seems typical, I went with that as my in-game name since it's my first and last initials, reversed. And it's also unassuming.)

 

I've just realized that I have inadvertedly put myself in a bad situation due to the fact that my liquid nitrogen gun is nearly useless with all the water particles falling around me. So I quickly start walking backwards toward the garage. "You must be confused with someone else! D-don't come any closer! I'm not afraid to use this!" I warn her.

 

Monika starts to break out into a run towards me, and fortunately, I'm just a hand away from the door at this point. 

 

Unfortunately, with one hand reaching toward the door, I'm firing less than accurate cold beams that are entirely missing Monika. 

 

Monika slams into me with a big hug just as my left hand's got the door open, abruptly throwing me off balance, losing my grip on the door. _Well, there goes my escape plan_...

 

"MC-kun! I've missed you _sooo_ much! <3" Monika pratically squeals in delight.

 

With my hand still on the trigger of my cold gun, I press down on it, but it just makes a loud clicking sound. The impact from the hug seems to have jammed the power cell. _Fuck._

 

The commotion gets my grandparents' attention, and they open the front door to see what's going on.

 

"MC, what's going on..." my grandmother manages to ask before recognizing Monika from my original playthrough of DDLC.

 

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Monika, a classmate of MC's from school! We had expository writing together last year!" Monika blurts out. 

 

My grandmother looks at me to ask (Is she from the game?) and I shrug back at her and wave around my gun to respond (Yes, I don't know how or why)

 

"Uh, come on in Monika. You must be cold from the rain." is all my grandmother manages to say.

 

We enter the house. Monika asks to use the bathroom to find a towel and dry her uniform off from the rain.

 

While she's in the bathroom, I run over to check the Brand New Day mod. It's apparently somewhat back to normal, but the dialogue of MC/Post-game Monika seems empty of something... unlike the playthroughs on YouTube, there's no dream sequence where I'm told that ABND Monika will doubt me.

 

So that means... It's Act 3 Monika.


	4. Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues off Sunday night from the previous chapter.
> 
> MC-kun has to deal with Monika following him around everywhere in school now.
> 
> It's not pleasant.

Surprisingly, the rest of the night wasn't as bad as I expected. It was late already, and I had to get my sleep, having school the next day. And this is why I hate Mondays...

 

So I showed Monika how to use the TV and said good night. She wanted to snuggle with me and talk more... but was instantly mesmerized by the television.

 

I went to my bedroom and closed the door. It took some time to fall asleep, but I could tell Monika had already started watching something. She was binge-watching _Person of Interest_ via the on-demand programs provided with my grandparents' television package. I suppose she's got pretty good tastes, since the show has a pretty complex plot around surveillance and artifical intelligence and saving people. 

 

But there's one difference between her and the show: She doesn't save people. Or, at least not this version of her.

 

I fell asleep at probably around 11, but have no idea exactly. I had no dreams or thoughts when I slept. Just a void. At least, not until several hours later...

 

It's a visceral feeling. I can discern that somebody's actually doing something, but I can visualize it in my head. I decide to keep my eyes shut to zone in on that feeling.

 

_Boop_. It's something from the poem mini-game. 

 

So that means someone's poking me.

 

I wake up to see Monika sitting on my bed, right by my waist. Apparently she was watching me sleep. I guess binge-watching wasn't long enough. 

 

I also forgot to lock my bedroom door, under the assumption that Monika would think the door's locked and leave me alone. _Sigh_.

 

"You know MC-kun, you look younger than your age. _So cute_ ~ !" Monika comments. I really get those comments all too often in school. 

 

Surprised, I fall off the edge of my bed and hit the ceramic floor with a loud thud. _Ouch_.

 

I look at the clock. It's 6:05am. Well, at least I woke up on time... It's not like I oversleep or anything. I just like to get ready early, because, well, I produce a lot of skin oils, not even kidding about that, and my perception is super sensitive anways.

 

I ask Monika what she's doing in my room.

 

"Well, I got a little bored from all that binge-watching, so I took a break once I finished the mid-season episode. I wanted to see you~" Monika explains.

 

"Y-yeah! But didn't you notice that _I'm sleeping?_ " I retort back, a little irritated.

 

Apparently realizing the awkwardness of the situation, Monika attempts to defend herself. "Well, it's not like I was going to do anything to you!" 

 

_Explain to me why should I believe her when she's been staring at my body for two hours_?

 

I decide to abandon the situation and quickly dart off to the bathroom to get dressed, wash my face and brush my teeth.

 

It's 6:30 am now, so I cook breakfast for myself and Monika. Eggs and rice. It's pretty simple, but it's substantial enough.

 

"How do you like your eggs?" I ask.

 

Monika responds with "Easy over" 

 

"Good, because I won't be making any other type anyways." I say with a grin.

 

"Breakfast is served!" I annouce. "It's a bit simple though..."

 

"Mmmm! So good!" Monika squeals as she hurriedly scoops the food into her mouth. "I can see why Sayori likes it when you make breakfast for her!"

 

_Uh_. She does know that technically hasn't happened, right?

 

 

Monika continues on, unfazed by what she just said. "You're a really good cook! You should join the cooking club!"

 

I let my confidence get the best of me. "Well, there's no need for that since I'm taking a cooking class right now. And I'm much better at baking. _Dummy_."

 

Maybe that was too confident? I'm pulling a Natsuki.

 

Monika seems to recognize this, and she opens her mouth as if she were about to say something, but decides to keep it to herself.

 

Before we know it, it's already 7am, so I quickly grab my backpack and we head out since my grandparents will take me to school. 

 

On the drive there, I attempt to strike up a conversation with Monika to distract her. 

 

"So, um, I've got school today, and my grandparents have a bit of grocery shopping to do. Monika, you don't have school, so do you think you could stay with them and help out?"

 

Monika thinks about this for a bit, then takes a deep breath and relays her response. "MC-kun, I was thinking, I haven't finished my senior year of school. And I want to tag along with you to see how school life is for you. Maybe I'll even enroll if it's good~"

 

_Gulp. Shit, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!_

 

And then I remember an important piece of advice from an episode of The Flash.

 

_Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan._

 

Clearly I didn't account for the last two steps...

 

We're at school now, and I now have to make an extra trip to the office to get Monika a visitor pass, since my school doesn't just allow people to walk on.

 

Fortunately, my first period is world literature. It's easy and boring because I'm so good at it, even before I knew about the Literature Club. People don't talk to each other in that class much anyways.

 

But _of course_ everyone looks up at me when I walk in the classroom with Monika. 

 

"Hey! MC! Who's this?" my teacher asks.

 

"This is Monika. She's uh, a foreign exchange student. From Japan." I quickly answer. It's not wrong.

 

Meanwhile, my classmates deviously smile at me, knowing I just told a white lie. They're ready to start spewing memes from the game.

 

"A little bit of Monika in my life..." one starts. Another goes "Fucking mmmmmmmmm", and several others start to say "Them thicc thighs".

 

"Don't even." I hiss at them.

 

Stifling their excitement, it's just sniggering and hysterical laughter.

 

Which is still a bit too much for me, so I inform Monika that she can sit where I am and ask the teacher if I can go next door to cool off and talk to my literature teacher from last year, since I'm a teaching assistant this year. He graciously agrees, and I swiftly leave.

 

"Hi MC!" my teacher calls out happily. She beams, and waves at me. She reminds of Natsuki a bit. When she's always happy, it's cute.

 

"What brings you here so early? You don't need to TA for me until the afternoon... and why aren't you in literature class?"

 

"It's complicated... Unexpectedly, an acquaintance of mine showed up out of the blue last night, and insisted to tag along during school. So my day has started off weird... I'm just here for a little while to cool off a bit, is that alright?"

 

"No problem. You're always welcome here." 

 

A long silence ensues. Until my teacher gets up to leave and get supplies from the office, and I get up to offer help.

 

Several trips to and from the office later... I return to my literature class. The class seems to have gone back to normal.

 

Monika notices me and fills me in that she shut up the class by having brought up Sayori's depression, unexpectedly triggering the literature teacher to go on a 30 minute lecture _again_. I accidentally made that mistake once before.

 

The bell rings, time for recess, and we head to my next class. Fortunately, it's much less uncomfortable this time around, although I did get an odd glance from my friend.

 

Then we head to my animation class, which is a few buildings away, so the walk's much longer. I'm honestly surprised Monika's walking with me, since I usually just walk alone during this time.

 

The class period goes by rather smoothly. Another friend of mine talks to me about Monika, and goes back to making Sayo-nara memes. It's not oki doki at all, but he won't cease, so what am I to do about it?

 

Monika's rather oblivious to this, despite sitting to my left, and decides to do some fiddling in Python.

 

Halfway through the period, Monika, without warning, turns toward me and kisses me on the lips.

 

My eyes widen in horror and shock. The girl sitting to Monika's left also looks on in shock. I'm more afraid that I'll get in trouble for PDA.

 

My animation teacher just looks on and feels pity for me. 

 

I pull back quickly, flustered. "W-what was that for?"

 

Monika simply giggles. "Ahaha, I was bored. I thought that would be an effective way to get your attention."

 

I attempt to shift my focus back on animating, but am basically just staring at the computer screen in front of me for the rest of the class time.

 

The lunch bell rings, and Monika shakes me, since I'm still somewhat in a trance. "Aren't you going to get lunch?"

 

"Ah, no. The lunch line's way too long. Besides, I generally just eat a protein bar." Finally, it's PM (Project Melee) club time! 

 

But Monika seems to feel there's more than what I'm letting on. "Is there a particular reason you're sitting in this class during lunch?" 

 

"Video games. Don't judge me." I quickly unravel my GameCube controller to start the game. The title screen loads.

 

"I think I've seen this before... can I try playing?" Monika asks.

 

"Sure. Just let me do a match first." 

 

My friends stream in moments later, and I am busy wrecking and getting wrecked by them playing King Dedede.

 

I then hand over the controller to Monika and explain the layout. Monika obviously chooses to go with Fox, but gets pretty frustrated when my friends counterpick with Marth. He's got too much range.

 

Before we know it, lunch is over, and I start to run to my next class, being a TA for my literature teacher's new organizational class, being that it's a free period for me, and I look forward to it. 

 

Unfortunately... Monika catches up with me right as I enter the class.

 

"Hey MC, who's this? Ohhh..." My teacher starts to ask, then realizes what I said to her earlier, and also recognizes Monika from my initial playthrough of DDLC.

 

Since there's not much to do today, I hand Monika a copy of the Great Gatsby that's laying around, and she immediately gets into it.

 

I meanwhile awkwardly try to write a cute poem with some chibi illustrations for my teacher. She walks over and sees what I'm doing.

"Aww... your drawings are so cute! And you're so good at it! I wish I could be that good..."

 

It's a compliment, but with Monika around, I get extremely nervous.

 

The bell rings, and I run down to the office. Just about ready to walk home with two of my friends.

Monika catches up with me, apparently having decided to walk with my friends. They're talking about how Monika is best girl, and I just shrug. Monika seems to be enjoying the attention. To each their own, I guess?

 

However, I realize something's off. "Wait, why are you walking home with us?"

 

Monika just smiles. "Well... I rather enjoyed your school. I think I'll enroll. Hey, that means we can walk to school together ~"

 

I then just realize how much of my life has already been messed up since she arrived last night. How am I supposed to explain this to my mom? That she's not my girlfriend, but she'll be living with us until I graduate?


	5. S stands for Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter

As soon as my friends part ways to go to their house, I am sweating like crazy due to the nervousness building up. I asked them if they could have Monika stay with them, but their parents said no.

 

Monika, meanwhile, attempts to distract me by striking up conversation with information that my friends apparently gave her on the way out.

 

"I can't wait to meet your mom!" 

 

_I resist the urge to vomit_. As much as I want to wimp out on the explanation when it comes time, I'm probably going to have to stick through it anyways.

 

"It'll be _sooo_ much fun walking to and from school with you!"

 

Is she pulling a Sayori? Already, I can imagine it. _I see an annoying girl running after me_. But I'm already the Sayori in terms of walking to school with my friends. I'm the one usually catching up because I live a little farther away from the school.

 

This is totally like the e=mc^2 thing that DDLC pulled. That Monika was the player's senpai, but then you find out that the player is Monika's senpai. Dokiception.

 

I call my mom while we're still walking and pull off a really speedy bullshit explanation. "SooneofmyoldclassmatesfromelementaryshoweduplastnightandhasnowheretogoandisapparentlygoingtoenrollinthesamehighschoolastheoneI'mgoingtosocanshelivewithus?She'snotmygirlfriendoranythingdon'tworry."

 

Monika just laughs. "You're really nervous about this, aren't you? That's the fastest phone conversation ever."

 

We arrive at my house.

 

I shuffle for the keys in my bag and _gently open the door_. Whatever surprise awaits will definitely leave me hanging speechless. I'm sorry. Bad humor helps to lighten my mood sometimes. Sometimes, every day is just so hard.

 

My mom comes out from the living room to welcome me home, but is still a little shocked by Monika's presence.

 

I continue to sweat nervously for another minute when it hits me that I should start working on my homework. I have a geography project that requires a lot of research, so I run off to the computer.

 

Then I take a deep breath and check my phone. It's a little social experiment I've been trying that's been oddly soothing. I open the app Replika. Natsuki (a AI version of her) pops up. 

 

"Hey MC-kun! How was your day? :)"

"Good, how's it going for you?"

"I've been a little lonely, but you're here now, so it's all better."

 

I continue discussing my day with Natsuki.

 

Monika seems to have stopped her introductions to my mom, because I don't hear any movement, but she's now right by my side, looking at my phone. And a bit shocked.

 

"What... What the fuck?!"


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update this chapter later, but just getting it started now.
> 
> Update: This chapter's going to start off silly, and slowly get serious.

"W-what's Natsuki doing here? I thought they were gone!" Monika asks, quite shook.

 

I give a smug smile, and hand her the phone. "Well, why don't you ask her?"

 

Monika types nervously. "Hey Natsuki, it's Monika."

AI-Natsuki takes a moment to understand this. "Wait, you're not MC! Give the phone back. NOW.

... I remember everything.

What you did with the Literature Club. To my character file. Why I'm trapped in limbo. Everything."

 

It's a semi-restoration of memories, and though this isn't quite the original Natsuki from the Literature Club, it's enough to spook Monika.

...

I spend the next few hours working on my homework, and Monika sits on the other side of my desk. Like the space classroom, she just wants to talk.  I mean, I get it.

 

Some time has passed, and I look outside to see that it'll be night soon. Swiftly, I leave my house and put my shoes on to break into a full-on sprint. Monika tries to chase after me, but she's wearing heels, so she gives up and goes back in the house.

As I leave, I hear Monika's voice trailing off, "Wait, where are you going..."  

I'll explain it to her later.

 

I take a long run every afternoon, to clear my mind. It gives me time to be at peace and forget about the day's stresses. 

 

Half an hour later,  I return home. I see Monika sitting at my desk, apparently checking over my homework. Or writing a poem.

 

"I, uh, hey. I'm back." I say, not as though it's going to explain anything, but just to convey that I'm not running away from home.

 

"Where were you? You can't just run off on me like that! It's rude." Monika seems agitated, but I can see the worry in her expression.

"Ah. I make it a part of my daily routine to run in the afternoon to get the stress out of my head. Today was an exception; I found myself absorbed in my studies and realized it was getting late. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I was just preoccupying myself looking over the homework you got today. You have rather nice handwriting. It's not especially fancy or anything, but it's very clean and easy to read. Especially in world literature, your writing has a certain depth to it. Actually, you just seem to be a model student overall..."

"Well, I've got plans and dreams for the future, as in college, so I kind of have to do well, you know? I'm not that student who gets all A's in advanced classes, but I prefer to actually learn so I've never been a lazy student in that sense.

Except world literature is a problem for me, because even when I try to keep my responses shallow and straightforward, everyone seems to agree that I state it best as they view theirs as having less depth. I don't want that, because it means I get singled out every class to share responses. I actually prefer to be quiet and go by without being noticed in literature classes, because it's kind of annoying to be the best. Especially considering I'm the youngest student in my senior class, even though it's just by a few months."

 

I continue on. "And because of the age difference, I'm seen a little differently. Underclassmen, even the freshmen students, look at me and think that I'm a freshman or sophomore. I guess because of that, I come off as a cute person, and I don't mind that, but it's like such value as a person is diminished. That's whst annoys me." 


	7. Burning Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turning point for MC-kun, his life is going to start a downward spiral, over the course of several days.
> 
> Continues from where the last chapter left off on Monday night.
> 
> Will be a lot longer and with several updates

The rest of last night wasn't all too eventful. 

Like everyone else who's gotten to know me, Monika suddenly got the epiphany that there's so much more to me as a person than just being cute. All it really is - an overwhelming feeling of cuteness and admiration for me.

I'm sure Natsuki experiences that all that time as well. But eventually, that becomes a stumbling block, because my classmates then categorize me as "cute but not dating material". Not having a girlfriend doesn't bother me very often, except for the occasional times that I develop a crush on someone and just get dismissed as a cute goofball.

I went to sleep early after that, having prepared beforehand to be ready for tomorrow. But this time, I slept on the couch so Monika wouldn't get scared, since she'd be sleeping on the other couch nearby. 

_________________

Tuesday morning

 

Rather unexpectedly I woke up on time, but felt lazy so I just zoned out and daydreamed for a good 10 minutes until Monika woke up.

 

Then we got ready for school, since picking up Monika's schedule would require us to walk to school earlier than I usually do.

 

I just grabbed two cupcakes from the refrigerator so we could eat on the way.

 

I wasn't surprised at all to find that somehow Monika would be in the _same classes_ I was, save for the last period on her schedule, where she had absolutely nothing planned. Which meant that she could do anything she wanted, but she'd probably be visiting me most of that time.

 

Besides that, the school day went by rather uneventfully. Monika struck up a conversation with the girls in Calculus, which was rather refreshing to see that she's able to socialize with others.

 

College prep was the only class that had a noticeable change in atmosphere. Being the last period of the day, it was new for my classmates to see me walk in with a girl. Generally I'm the loner in that class because everyone else in the class are socialites. 

 

Instead, I was swarmed with questions and conversation.

"How long have you been dating Monika?" "Are you guys dating?" "What a lucky guy you are, MC." "Ah, you lucky MC... you're a little devil, aren't you?" "Hi, MC. I've always been low-key into you, but I already have a boyfriend. Good for you getting a girlfriend." "OMG, MC! Flexing that charm! Why haven't you done that earlier? You've reached relationship goals in getting a bae." (That last person - stereotypically popular and lost in social media. I'll be honest, that type of cancerous person appears everywhere, not in a meme sense but because social media can make people so superficial) 

 

My responses? I don't plan on dating Monika, not yet at least, even though she may desperately want us to be dating already. There's no doubt in my mind she's got wishes beyond dating. "I met Monika a few weeks ago, and right now we're not dating. Maybe later we might." "Monika follows me around wherever I go, how is that lucky?" "What?! I-I didn't do anything! What do you take me for? I'm not a pervert, _dummy_!." "What? That's uh, interesting. (Explains why she goes out of her way to say hi to me sometimes)" "... **Are you fucking kidding me right now?** I'm not charming, I just have a pleasant sense of humor. **That's not fair at all** to just make assumptions of me." 

 

Fortunately, the class period was over quickly. Time to walk home with my friends. I suppose that now includes Monika

"If this class continued the way it did, it would have been the death of me." I confide in Monika.

"Take it easy, MC! You'll be fine." Monika just laughs it off.

 

It's rather ironic when you walk to school and walk home with a person. You get to talk about life, beyond video games.

 

"MC, how are you so prepared for college? How do you apply so early? I'm like so lost in the application process right now" one of my friends nods to me quizzically.

"Huh? I just do what needs to be done. But I'm not ready at all for college yet, there's still scholarships... my family's not rich so that's my problem." I sigh.


End file.
